The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14007’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14007’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBN 12014’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘JBG 12008’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in September of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in December of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14007’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14007’ is similar to its female parent in having large, yellow colored flowers on a self-branching plant, but differs from its female parent in having a white colored throat and a higher bud count. ‘JBG 14007’ is similar to its male parent in having a high bud count and vigor, but differs from its male parent in flower color (‘JBG 12008’ is solid yellow in color) and lastingness of flowers on the plant (‘JBG 12008’ lasts one day on the plant).
When ‘JBG 14007’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14022’ (unpatented), both varieties exhibit yellow colored flowers. However, the flowers of ‘JBG 14007’ are a lighter yellow color than ‘JBG 14022’. Further, ‘JBG 14022’ has overlapping petals, while the petals of ‘JBG 14007’ slightly overlap.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14007’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Large, yellow colored flowers with a white colored throat;        2. Slightly overlapping flower petals;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        